1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of detaching a sub-substrate from a substrate, and more particularly, to a method of detaching a sub-substrate which is used as a carrier substrate of a liquid crystal display panel from a substrate of the liquid crystal display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, flat panel display devices include a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device. The LCD device includes a LCD panel and a backlight assembly providing light to the LCD panel. The LCD panel includes an array substrate on which a plurality of thin-film transistors (“TFTs”) is arranged, a color filter substrate on which a plurality of color filters is arranged, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate.
As the TFT is manufactured at high temperature, a glass substrate having heat resistance and low thermal expansion coefficient is used as a base substrate of the LCD panel. In addition, the glass substrate is inexpensive. However, the glass substrate is easy to break and is difficult to produce thinly. Accordingly, it is difficult to reduce a thickness and weight of a LCD device having a glass substrate.
To reduce the thickness and the weight of the LCD device, a plastic LCD device has been recently developed, in which a glass substrate used as a base substrate of the LCD device is substituted with a plastic substrate. As the plastic LCD device employs a plastic film having a thickness of about 0.6 mm less than that of a glass substrate employed in a conventional LCD device, the plastic LCD device is lightweight and is more flexible, so that the plastic LCD device is not easily broken. In addition, manufacturing costs of the plastic LCD device may be reduced in comparison with a conventional LCD device.